Mostly Mute
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Danny is an oc girl whos first choise is to not speak, she is mostly mute please enjoy this crazy girl. And is shes a Marry-sue meh I dont care! Warnings Jazz Barricade parently roals! And its a just for fun fic. Any flames will be flamed back! XD
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing! Enjoy!

*~*~START~*~*

Danny Bladers sat silently in a park bench, watching as two metal men clashed, in mild questioning untill.

-Slag I got skwishy on me!- The red eyed bot Baricade as he went flying back.

-Con skum is that human in shock? She should be running away.- Jazz mildly amused at her blank stare.

Danny could read minds, hear, see, and speak if she wanted to but she was mute. She was mildly intreaged about their pasts, older then earth and she liked the car functions. Baricade was slightly amusing as he didnt hate nor like humans, but Jazz had attacked so he got blood in places. Jazz hadnt actually attacked but didnt mind since it was a con. She disided to walk up rasing her hands to wave Jazz of, Braicade eyed her with his annoyed optics. She made hand signs it took a moment before Jazz explained in mild shock.

"Sign laguedge." Jazz stated Baricade then downlouded the communication.

+Your both idiots, the silver guy was after some other bot acidently hit you, who was just relaxing its a big ass, missunderstanding now speak your sides of the story you idiotic robots.+ Jazz in mild annoacnce sent his burst files to Baricade who then did the same albet relunktently. +Now scate before people start coming around, I know a good body shop no questons ever asked.+ Jazz was amused now as Baricade transformed and opened his passenger door.

"Get in autobot follow if you want." Baricade growled out as Danny walked over.

Jazz did follow no way he would leave a human with a con! Danny had told the location. +Would you mind driving me home after? As a Hey we didnt get busted to badly.+ Jazz rumbled amused as Baricade sucked in a lot of air and sighed annoyed.

+I hate speaking for any reason or comunacating for a long time. I like silence so exuse me if I dont replie to you. Normally I would just leave it alone and not bother with clearing up miss understandings, but how meany civilans get to remember giant metal bots duking it out and turn into asome cars?+ Danny stated before relaxing in the confy leather seats, she took note the bot was quiet.

Barricade kept an optic on the human, liking the silence from the femme. He hardly cared about the autobot behind him, she seamed intreaged to look at his interor doing her best to avoid making him more uncomfterble then having a human in him already was. She had a faint smile on her face as she looked in his reavew mirror to see Jazz, but then at the dash bored. His holoform intreaged her slight amusment at the officers name Barry Cade, he groumbled to himself slightly. The silent ride made her yawn slightly, indicatings she was tiered. A quick scan proved that she was fine, just hadent slept in a human week, that was strange he also picked up scared tishu but it didnt have anything related to ingery to her voice box, or hearing.

*Its rare but some humans pufer to be mute, mosly do to abusove creaters, but some do to a thought proses speaking is ilrelavent. Or they just dislike speaking.* Jazz threw the comm they had put up temperaily.

*The human is offline.* Baricade stiffly Jazz took a moment before rumbling.

*Sleeping? Amusing how Burner just disapered. The sneaky little toster! annoying little fragger he is.* Jazz huffily amusing Baricade greatly.

Baricade's holoform poked Danny's arm she lifted her head it took the human an astrosecond before relazation kicked in she stepped out and streached a black man came out of the building.

"Danny what the hell? Did your adopted uncal? What happened you went-" she kicked him in the knee annoyed he crumpled and amed a fist to the head she dodged boredly pointing at the two bots smirking, he growled annoyed then waved for the two into the open gerage.

"Danny pointed us here for a paint job, and maybe a wax." Jazz only with more slang.

"Sure... Is that bloo... Never mind Danny can you fix my computer?" The man annoyed as he set to work.

Danny went up to the desk in view and started typing, she seemed bored to the core as she shut the laptop. She disided to take a engernering book from the office and come out sitting next to the quiet holoforms. The man turned on the radio and got to work, she flipped threw pages Jazz scaning the pages boredly she was between them.

"Danny I get payment this time?" She held out her wallet waving it before placing it in her pocket absently. "So what happened this past week? Did you help the cops or something?" He inquiered.

He ws ignored but she shrugged in repliey after a bit as if she could careless what she had been up to. "You had your brother worried." He tried Danny gave a middle finger amusing Baricade. "Ok ok he was estatic you left again." Thumbs up. "And will be pissed of your back." She pumped her fist carefull of Baricade before flipping the page.

"Why is Danny mute?" Jazz asked curiusely glancing at the girl who was pointadly ignoring them all.

*~*~DONE~*~*

R&R please! Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing enjoy! XD new chap up how's that?

"Why is Danny mute?" Jazz asked curiusely glancing at the girl who was pointadly ignoring them all.

"Its a mix of hating other people, bad past, and just plane thinking talking is stupid unless need. And a lot more complucated aspects to lazy to talk, its boring to talk, it helps annoy people, its easy to get under peoples skin if you just flip them off." He was hit by a rubber spider he glared at her annoyed before grinning. "Although if she dose talk she can out curse out a sailor let me tell you." Danny smirked amused at his disaproving look.

+Yep fucking idiots (bleep) people are, your not that (bleep!) bad but meh.+ She signed the sound of buffing reached the air Jazz twitched.

Danny ignored everyone after a while Baricade and Jazz started talking, amazing how alike they where even if they where on difrent sides Baricade was mute in war now. So was Soundwave, and the cons former medic had left after his buddy was killed by Megatron. Jazz filed this away turned out the mech was willing to join autobots to stay away from Megatron although they cencered this heavily. It was around five joorns later when a passed out Danny inbetween the holoforms was a flash the mechs jumped slightly then saw the man smirking.

"That kid never sleeps around strangers, even me she must trust you apently." He seamed slightly sad by this but purked up amused. "Brake that trust and I'll make sure your cars get totaled, and that you pretty boys arent pretty." He said this smiling but they had a suspishen the man would find away to do just that. It unerved them slightly how the human unerved them! Alien robots that could skwash him in less then a asrosecond.

Danny woke up a little later do to 'Barry' poking her shoulder she blinked her eyes opened she stood up yawning as she took out her wallet. Payed Walter 50$ and walked over to the pampered Baricade.

"Hey you get back here!" Walter hollered as they booked it out of their a wrench atempted to scratch Jazz but missed.

*Jazz to base sorry was getting a wax you wont be leave what happened.* Burst files to Optimus and co.

*The girl Danny intresting... I would like to meet this human.* Optimus surprisingly stated.

*She might not like that, nor Baricade...* Jazz trailed of it was so strange a few joorns talking to the mech and he didnt read as fully con.

*Ping him into the link.* Prowl annoyed that Jazz was with that mech.

*Baricade my team would like to speak.* Jazz sent the ping.

*I would like to propose a safe haven for you Baricade, if you would take it.* Optimus sent a burst file...

What do you think? Enjoy R&R!


End file.
